In order to address data collection and study design needs throughout the RPCI catchment area and beyond, the Survey Research and Data Acquisition Resource (SRDAR) provides access to large population-based data in the primary service area and in other areas as scientific needs may dictate. Specific SRDAR services include telephone, in-person, electronic, and forms-based surveying; survey and study design and development; measure validation; investigator and staff training; project development and consultation; and national multi-center project collaboration and conduct. This Resource provides broad-based expertise to facilitate transdisciplinary research among population science and clinical investigators. Having this in-house capability allows for centralized data collection with built-in checks and balances of study logistics, at a significant cost savings over using external service providers. SRDAR has experience with multi-Center and multi-organizational projects at the national and international levels. SRDAR fosters collaboration across other NCI and peer-reviewed mechanisms, including program projects, SPOREs, and NCTN clinical research. For example, in one NCI-funded study to increase website traffic to the website offered by the New York State Smoker's Quitline (NYSSQL), SRDAR assisted 560,000 participants in 2012. First priority for use is given to peer-reviewed funded RPCI CCSG members; second priority to non-peer review funded CCSG members; third priority to non-members and academic collaborators; and last priority to external users. During the reporting period, the SRDAR Shared Resource has served 5 members from 2 research programs, with 16% utilization by CCSG members with peer reviewed funding. SRDAR has also assisted other national or collaborative projects including those with the Hollings Cancer Center (3P01GA138389-05S1), University of Michigan Cancer Center (5P50CA101451-10), Yale Cancer Center (R01CA068427-13) and Sidney Kimmel Comprehensive Cancer Center. SRDAR currently has 43 employees including 29 trained data collection staff. The CCSG support provides 3% of the overall proposed budget.